


罪责攻防战

by LaNoscea_Jellyfish



Series: 奥尔光/光奥尔（可能夹刀）小甜饼 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 但是没有流血表现, 侍光, 公式光, 可能算战损
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNoscea_Jellyfish/pseuds/LaNoscea_Jellyfish
Summary: 头铁武士和擦屁股骑士的小甜饼





	罪责攻防战

**Author's Note:**

> （奥尔什方未牺牲设定，随光呆旅行战斗）  
> （懒得写的前情提要：奥尔什方给光呆牵了保护，左肩受伤，包扎后被光呆带到望海楼休息）  
> 【后篇是光奥尔，因为考虑到可能有人不吃就分开两篇发了】

外面收拾东西的声音停止了，红袍武士拉开房门，赤脚踩进房间里，然后又拉上了门。  
男人站在门口一动不动，静静地注视了他好一会儿。他也不说话，安静地等待着。但他没等来应有的苛责，挚友只是一边靠近，一边缓缓抬手拉开本就松松垮垮的围巾，将从不轻易示人的锁骨和脖颈暴露在微凉的空气下，释放出放松和信任的信号。这不像其他被紧致肌肉保护的身体部位，是他最脆弱的地方。光微微抬起头，慵懒地半眯眼睛，从上方俯视他。  
偏长的刘海遮住了一片闪烁的星空，留下另一片反射着烈日的海洋。海水裹挟着他看不透的情绪，从细密的睫毛之间奔涌而出，将要吞噬掉渺小如沙砾的他。  
他忍不住抬起没有受伤的右手摩挲光的脸，光也就略侧过脸依偎着他的抚摸。参差不齐的胡茬扎得他手麻，但这种酥麻的触感反而更吸引着他，就像男人本身那样让他欲罢不能。

光上前拥住冰蓝色的脑袋，他侧过头，听见男人一丝不苟的心跳，感觉到他的胸腔随着沉稳的呼吸而起伏。  
光的胸腔中埋藏着一颗炽热的心灵，而过去令他被迫在外修筑了一座又一座高墙。他的笑容不难遇见，他的真心却像深埋海底的秘宝，人们只能他沉默的行动里猜测一二。奥尔什方不禁抬起头对光露出了微笑，庆幸着自己发现了这枚紧闭于蚌壳中的明珠，也很感激他没有被自己的奇怪行为吓跑，反而愿意逐步卸下防备，甚至更进一步……相比起来，自己对他无止境的索求简直贪心得有些无耻。

男人接下来的举动打断了他的思考。他向后退半步，两手在胸前交叉，轻轻往外一拨，松软的红袍便从肩膀滑落，简直像极了从鲜红色蚌壳里跳脱出来的蚌肉，惊得他一时间摒住呼吸——无论见过多少次，挚友的肉体依然如此令人惊叹，尤其是从这么近的地方观察……光伸出两根手指按在奥尔什方正要张开的双唇上，堵住了溢美之词的出口，另一只手将他按倒在床榻上，一翻就跨骑在他身上，双腿还夹住了他的胯部两侧。

精灵顿时就有些口干舌燥，但是现在他不可以。不只是因为他刚被包扎好需要休息，更是因为他对受伤这件事有些愧疚——尽管是为了保护光，但这和曾经多么相似，让挚友回想起不快的过去，是不能够被原谅的。他有点混乱地想，大概挚友只是想为我检查一下包扎的情况，却没想起来先前正是光亲手为他包扎的。

光低头看着那颗冰蓝色的脑袋，如同居高临下的异端审判者，挑起了忙着内心挣扎的人的下巴，命令道：  
“你看着我。”  
紧接着，男人稍稍张开了嘴，红舌像火一般钻出来舔舐着他的右手，也点燃了奥尔什方刚刚试图熄灭的火种。好像在品尝什么美味，他非常仔细地舔着每一根手指，他的左手从腰侧挪到腹部，按压着每一块因为刻意放慢且加深的呼吸节奏而运动着的腹肌。现在他是捕食的野兽，刚才还艳阳高照的海面顿时被雷云遮覆，那片暗流涌动的海紧盯着他眼前的猎物。

战神哈罗妮啊，敢问谁能够逃脱这样的捕猎？奥尔什方艰难地吞了口唾沫，自责的理智与骑士的操守已经尽了最大努力将他固定在原地，没有余力去隐藏他变得粗重的气息和忍耐情欲的表情了。

那只被舔得水光淋漓的右手探到了身后，骑士警觉起来，立刻制止自己去细想到底是什么动作，但是其后传来的细微水声又撕裂了他试图营造的迷雾。现在左手取代了刚才右手的位置，但显然光已经对手指丧失了兴趣，仅仅弄湿了指头便游移着来到胸口，用两指指尖夹住浅褐色的乳头，其余的用力挤压丰腴的胸肉，使之如同涟漪一般荡漾。  
似乎一切都被他安排得井然有序。光挣开束缚腰身的腰带，带有铜质金属和剔透宝珠装饰的腰带便颇有重量地落在奥尔什方已然隆起的裆部，震得他浑身一哆嗦，更不用说挚友现在暴露在外的、被白色兜裆布堪堪裹住的昂扬，惹得他连面色都绯红几分。光得寸进尺地弯着嘴角，沉下腰肢，略为分开跪伏的双膝而后撅起臀部，试探般拉近距离，观察恋人局促发红的面色实在是有趣。  
奥尔什方确实已经丢盔卸甲，身体的每一个部位都诚实地反映出欲望，即使他依然定在原地，也掩饰不住全身为之骚动的小动作。  
看见他皱眉捏拳的颤抖，光似乎有些不满，侧身从床垫下捞出不知何时藏好的膏脂，模仿平时精灵体贴地捂热冰冷的动作，然后一手倾轧在精灵肩侧的床单，另一手扣挖着后穴。狡猾的男人还是没有触碰恋人，只是抬头将滚烫的喘息尽数喷进他敏感的颈侧，柔软的发丝瘙痒他的锁骨。理智和美德不知何时没了踪影，他想要起身追逐两片干燥软糯的厚唇，光趁他有所动作之前及时低头吸吮甚至轻啃精灵上下活动的喉结，精灵知晓这是捕猎者的威胁，只能服从命令，努力找回出逃的意志力。

“哈、唔…哼嗯……”完全没有压抑的呻吟就这样自喉咙流淌出来，配合淫靡的水声奸淫着精灵的听觉，下体还被不自觉下沉摇晃腰胯的男人隔着腰带上的铜块硌着，再冷静自持如他也不可能袖手旁观了。他单手拨开夹在二人之间繁琐华丽的腰带和红袍，将二人浸湿布料的蓬勃从束缚中解放出来并握在一起，两团滚烫被圈在一起的一刻二人都颤抖着长吁出来。粗糙的剑茧偏心地照顾稍小的那一根，换来顺着他的心意卷曲起弧线的棕眉，以及变得游离的蓝瞳。直至粘腻沾湿两根柱体，英雄已经略显脱力，为了不碰到绷带而堪堪支撑住自己。他抓住这来之不易的破绽，终于吻到了一直吐露着性感的唇。骑士回想起战斗时武士咧开双唇露出洁白整齐的牙齿、绽放出挑衅又自信的笑，更加急切地索取着他的软舌，甚至顺着齿列逐个描绘着牙肉和牙齿之间的缝隙。当他悄悄睁开眼睛打算偷看男人的右手是否还在扩张时，眼前是轻颤眼睫，着迷地吻着他的英雄。

满腔的爱意揪紧心脏，忘记要顾忌可能会裂开的伤口，他用左手手肘支撑起上身继续接吻，与此同时伸长右手捞过男人的紧致的臀，烧红的肉刃在臀缝间摩擦。光一下软了腰，牙齿嗑在精灵的唇上见了血。他躲开试图舔舐伤口的舌，把血蹭在光的脸颊上，战场上浴血厮杀的，无畏的，他挚爱的战神重现了。  
即使还没有进去，穴口也禁不住小幅度抽动起来。不愿意伤到恋人，骑士强忍住进去的冲动，伸出手指测探扩张的情况，甬道内和光的口腔一样火辣地吸吮着自己，但还不足以容得下自己。光开始抱怨他过分的耐心和不安分的左手，一边放平他的上肢一边啃咬得他的锁骨生痛。好在精灵没有让他等太久，修长手指这就按压令他失神的软肉，扣押着他的神智，引诱出变调的沙哑喊叫。他也快要忍不住了，抽出手指换成性器抵在入口。  
不等奥尔什方说出往常都会提出的那句调情的“进入申请”，光像是要惩罚自己一样压下胯，顶得二人都瞪着眼睛张大了嘴说不出话。这还不算完，光勉强地支起上身向后跪坐，将涨大的肉棒吞得更深，伸长了脖颈发出餍足的赞叹。  
精灵下意识就两只手捏住挚友汗湿的双臀，一边用力掐揉一边向上挺动。“左、左手…啊、给我，放下去！”光红着眼睛命令道，精灵停下动作，用相当为难的表情看着他。等光终于调整好了呼吸，他说出了爆炸性的发言：

“……呼。我自己来，你不许动。”

虽然恋人平时主动的次数也不少，但是像现在这样被勒令连手都不许动实在是太少有、也太超过精灵能够承受的范围了。光双手向后按在精灵的大腿上，方便自己更好上下活动身体，也将汗津津的胸膛向前弓着，从褐色变得有些泛红的两点因为先前的玩弄高高突起，下腹的性器也随着动作一点点甩出前液，一头杂乱的棕发舞动着遮住了一切表情，口里放肆宣泄着低哑的情欲。甬道开始一下一下收缩，光上下的动作迟缓了些，每次动作后呻吟也更加甜腻。见状精灵又一次违抗了命令，只用右手把住了男人的腰侧搅动肉穴，色情得刺耳的粘稠水声被情难自抑、不堪入耳的淫叫完全覆盖，夹住他胯部的强壮大腿痉挛起来，液体喷射出来，星星点点落在了二人的腹部上。被撩拨得要了命的精灵也没打算忍耐下去，在热情收缩的肠道内也达到了高潮。  
然而按一贯的做法，就算挚友情迷意乱地要求，他可不会内射，尤其是今天他受了伤不太方便为挚友清理，但他还是没能控制住自己，自己糟糕的自制力让他有些懊恼。

光趴在他的胸膛上喘着气，胡茬扎得他有点痒。经过一天的战斗他们都累了，如果挚友想要这样休息也没关系，要是他刚才没有内射就好了……正在懊悔的精灵听见胸腔传来光闷闷的一句“我好自责”，这句似乎没头没脑的话让他很是困惑，但低头只能看见一只毛绒绒的棕色脑袋耷拉着。他伸出手为他理顺毛发，耐心地等待挚友的下一句话。  
“是我太不谨慎，害你担心了。”光抬头看着他，低垂的眼眉中充满愧疚。他抿了抿唇，而后郑重地道歉，“对不起，奥尔什方。”  
那片海洋里蕴藏的怒火原来不是责备精灵，而是责备他自己。

骑士轻轻拨开眼中人的碎发，深情地吻了吻光的额头。  
“I will be there. This I promise. This I swear.”


End file.
